


【盾冬】三月病

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: MCU向。OOC注意。Summary：史蒂夫·罗杰斯每到三月就会犯怪病，只有巴基·巴恩斯知道如何治疗。【存档】
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

01

“你最近到底在搞什么？”

巴基再一次把史蒂夫从欺凌者的拳头下解救出来时这个小个子依然一脸愤愤然。他刚把欺善怕恶的小混混踢走，转过身来只看到好友赌气般盘腿坐在地上，撇过头去不愿意看他。这小子脸上又添了新伤，四天前因为挨打而在颧骨上落下的淤青还没完全消退，两天前因同一理由而在眼周的印上乌黑让他看上去依然像只大熊猫，然后现在又……嘴角又因为刚刚的暴力对抗留下鲜红的伤口，嘴唇微微发肿，估计过阵子这就会变成夹在脸上的两根热狗肠。

这已经是一周以来的第三次了。巴基向前走了两步，弯下腰向史蒂夫伸出手，叹了口气，摇摇头无奈地说：“你是挨打上瘾了吗？从前可没见你有这样的怪癖，这到底是什么时候养成的兴趣爱好。”

史蒂夫不爽地哼了声，撇撇嘴没有说话。怕是嘴里尝到了铁锈味，男孩才知道自己的嘴角被咬破了，抬起手用衣袖简单粗暴地蹭擦几下。浅蓝色的眼珠子悄无声息地往外瞟了一眼，扫过好友递到面前的手掌。

巴基的掌心不带脏污，就像他本人一样干干净净。反观这个赌气地坐在地上的男孩，白衬衣被染上了一道道的灰色花纹，黑色背带裤上沾着一块一块的浅色污渍。宽大的外套在扭打时被扯坏，像垃圾一样丢到地上，还被人踩了好几脚。史蒂夫伸出手去，努力够到被甩到一边的、皱巴巴的外套，无视了巴基说的任何一句话。他烦躁得很，深呼吸了几下试图平复自己的心情，可身上那阵垃圾的酸臭味让他忍不住皱起鼻子，心情就更加恶劣了几分。

手上这件原本浅棕色的外套现在已经脏得辨别不出本色了，扭打拉扯让它变了形，看起来几乎像块没人要的破布。史蒂夫咬住下唇恼火地哼了一声，抚平衣服的动作也变得更加粗暴。

他这幅样子已经持续了好些天了。踏入三月以来他就发现自己很不对劲，并不是过去那种各种各样的疾病带来的反常，这次史蒂夫只是觉得静不下心来，无论做什么都好，总也集中不了精神。心底有股莫名其妙的冲动，让他一直想要去做些什么。

于是这几天来他就不断“惹是生非”。其实这一切都不能全怪到他头上，毕竟遇上校园欺凌又不是他能控制的。只不过以往他不会这样硬碰硬，现在却热衷于以卵击石。巴基说得对，他就像突然得了挨打的癖好——当然实际上不完全是挨打，他不过是想冲出去做点事。

巴基被冷落多时的手收回去，史蒂夫因此更加火大了，鼓起腮帮子气冲冲地应付这不听话的外套。然后他听见巴基的声音，几乎同时男孩的身影遮挡住小巷子中昏暗的光。

“我来帮你吧，史蒂薇。”巴基的语气很平和，绝对没有一星半点恶意。他伸出手来按住史蒂夫的手背，脸上挂着常有的、故意装出来骗人的乖巧笑容，还带着点讨好的意味，“真没想到吃蛋糕前我还要到这里来接你啊，王子殿下。看你这样笨手笨脚的——”

所有人都喜欢巴基。巴基这副表情总能博得大家的喜爱。若放在过去，光是巴基这样看着他，史蒂夫就已经冷静下来了。像巴基说的那样，史蒂夫总是“做傻事”（史蒂夫总回反驳，只有巴基才会犯傻，毕竟这个好友可是把两人的傻气都带走了），也只有这个棕发男孩能制止他，能让他再头脑一热开始犯糊涂时让他清醒过来。

可这次不一样。此前他们也曾经吵过架，但从来没有一次像这次一样火气来得莫名其妙。巴基的善意绝不可能激起他的怒火，但他却还是因为好友的这句话忽然激动起来，变得那么具有攻击性。

光是想想巴基总对着别人温柔微笑，对待那些女孩总也这样温和有礼，就足以让他发疯了。史蒂夫想到出现在面前的这双手也许刚刚牵过哪个女孩，脸上也因为某个金发的或是红发的少女绽放笑容，不知怎的就觉得愈发生气。

“这跟你有什么关系，少管我。”然后这句话冲口而出， 话音未落史蒂夫就开始后悔了，猛地一抬头惊慌失措地看向巴基，一时不知道该怎么向好友解释自己的情况。

巴基的笑容凝固在脸上，眉头越拉越紧。

史蒂夫只觉得胃部像坠了铅块，紧张地咽了咽，张嘴想要呼唤对方的名字，却像突然不会说话了一般发不出一个音节。

“你到底怎么了，史蒂夫？”巴基严肃起来。他握住史蒂夫单薄瘦弱的双肩，轻轻拍了拍，看起来并没有因为刚刚金发男孩说的话生气，反倒由于史蒂夫的的反常而紧张不已。“你有点不对劲……刚刚被打到哪里了？很疼吗——很严重吗？”

他抬起手用手背贴着史蒂夫的前额。可手才刚刚碰上那片皮肤，只感觉到一丝微凉和湿润，史蒂夫就别扭地转过头躲开巴基的触碰。巴基听见史蒂夫发出一声奇怪的闷哼，这副模样看起来绝对有很大问题。

但史蒂夫只是抿着嘴，下唇被他咬得发白，只是看到这个小动作巴基就已经明白这个混小子是不打算告诉他任何事了。

这让巴基很是恼火。

“该死，你他妈就不能安生一点吗？”巴基咒骂了一声，一把抓过史蒂夫的肩膀把这个瘦小的男孩往自己身边一带，动作强硬得不容拒绝。他摸了摸史蒂夫的额头，再三确认对方尽管脸红得可疑但没有发烧，才稍稍放下心来，可依旧一脸怒容，狠瞪着自己的好友看。

史蒂夫眨眨眼，眼眶有点发红，看着像一只温顺无害的小白兔。他难得示弱了，嘟囔了一句什么话，也许只是又一声古怪的呻吟。

“算了。”巴基沉默了好一阵，终于还是叹了口气，站起来拍拍裤子，“我们还有点时间让你收拾收拾自己——快起来，小笨蛋。你答应了要来我家吃蛋糕的。”

但史蒂夫垂下脑袋，依旧坐着一动不动，他抓紧自己脏兮兮又皱巴巴的裤子，将它拿捏得更加凄惨、完全没了正形。他深吸了口气，耳朵发红，声音也微微发颤：“你先走……别、别管我。”

“所以你他妈到底是有哪里不舒服？”巴基俯下身，拉着史蒂夫手臂想把他从地上拉起来。他向来有耐心，尤其在对付这个傻小子时，他可以软磨硬泡一整天。但史蒂夫生病时就另当别论了。巴基知道这笨蛋有多爱逞强，发着高烧也敢睁着眼说瞎话，信誓旦旦地说“我没事”。

“我……”史蒂夫抓住外套盖着自己的下腹部，结结巴巴地说，“我真的……”

巴基拉下脸，不愿意再听好友的这种说辞了。他认定史蒂夫在隐瞒病情，打定主意强行将这让人不省心的混小子拖到诊所去。可刚把人从地上拉起来，史蒂夫还在做着无谓挣扎，巴基却被什么东西吓呆了。

史蒂夫被巴基的反应和自己的身体变化弄得面红耳赤，手足无措地将揉皱成团的外衣搂紧在身前。明明不该发生这样的事，在巴基触碰他之前他甚至都没有什么奇怪的念头。现在脑子里乱成一团，比他过去任何一次要命的高烧都要迷糊混乱。

“史蒂夫……”听着巴基吞吞吐吐地说话，史蒂夫垂下脑袋，尴尬得几乎想要钻到下水道去和老鼠蟑螂呆在一块。

“你……你是硬了吗？”

*

这是……怎么回事？

史蒂夫头脑发胀，越来越搞不清状况。他觉得手肘有点疼，后背也被什么东西硌得难受，但这一切都没有胯间的感觉来得刺激。

明明不久前他还在和什么人打架，还因此差点忘记了赴巴基的生日会（实际上他真的不记得了），怎么回过神来他就被巴基扯到厕所的隔间来了。史蒂夫不记得自己是不是说了什么，这阵子他的状态都很不对劲。他依稀记得自己咽了咽唾沫试着缓解自己干燥得烟熏火燎的喉咙，低头却看到自己的裤子——胯间那部分被顶出一个明显的帐篷。

啊，这就是为什么……史蒂夫的脑子依然不太清晰，但他分明记得自己打架前没有勃起，打架时更不可能对着那些讨厌鬼发情，那之后——直到巴基伸出手去抚摸他额头前——他都那么的平静。所以问题出在巴基身上。史蒂夫傻里傻气地得出这样的结论，怯生生地抬起头看向站在身前的巴基。他不知道自己的双眼被情欲熏得通红，看起来无辜又委屈。

他同样不知道巴基在他发呆的当儿开口说过话，问了他什么问题。史蒂夫只是茫然地眨眨眼，迟钝地摇了摇头。

“老天……”史蒂夫似乎听见巴基说了这么一句话，然后伸出手去拉下他的裤带。然后巴基的手按在他的裤子纽扣上。“所以……你……我……你真的不知道要怎么做吗？”

刚刚巴基似乎也问过一模一样的问题。史蒂夫歪了歪脑袋，混乱的大脑不太能理解对方说的话是什么意思。他只看到巴基低下头看着地面，看到巴基通红的耳尖，听见巴基吞咽口水的声音和结结巴巴的说话声。于是史蒂夫摇了摇头，哑声说了句“不”。

但巴基没有回应。史蒂夫没来由地觉得委屈，声音居然带着点颤音：“巴克，帮帮我。”

他觉得难受。从前他生病时都未曾这么难受过，还没有试过到需要开口求助的地步。但这次不一样，本能告诉他这样才是对的。

该死的本能。

巴基的呼吸突然停顿了一下，然后变得粗重起来。他的手在发抖，笨拙地解开史蒂夫的裤子铜扣，艰难地、小心地拉下拉链。棕发男孩褪下好友的内裤，硬邦邦的阴茎一下跳出来。尽管这个金发男孩身板瘦弱，性器却十分可观。巴基显然被吓了一跳，怔愣了片刻，直到史蒂夫不耐烦地哼哼了两声，向着他微微挺身，他才犹豫着伸出手去握住那硬挺火热的肉棒。

他的手不停地发抖，撸动的动作也生硬、笨拙。巴基试图缓解古怪的气氛，张张嘴正要说些什么，想着开个玩笑或是别的。但正因分了神，手上的动作也慢下来了。史蒂夫不满地哼哼了两声，挺了挺身，滚烫的肉棒在巴基的掌心里来回摩擦，借此来缓解自己的不适。

金发男孩吸了吸鼻子，视线变得朦胧起来。

“很……很难受吗，史蒂薇？”巴基问。他看到对方茫然地眨眨眼，眼里泛着水光，求助般看着自己。一贯的保护欲又涌上来，巴基哪里看得史蒂夫这样的表情，平时只要这倔小子摆出不高兴的表情巴基都恨不得为他摘下星星摘下月亮……那再为史蒂夫做一点小事又算得了什么呢？

巴基蹲下身，双手握住史蒂夫的阴茎，抬起头再看了看史蒂夫。但男孩似乎不知道他将要干什么，只喘着气叫了声：“巴基？”

“我……我也没试过。”巴基嘟囔着，说完又暗自骂了自己一声。怎么可能试过，他又不是同性恋，对男人那话儿完全不感兴趣好吧。如果不是为了史蒂夫，他才不会干这种事。

巴基觉得自己的脸滚烫得厉害，好像快要烧穿了似的。他想解释什么，但脑子几乎一片空白。

好吧，为了史蒂夫为了史蒂夫为了史蒂夫……

棕发男孩伸出舌头，像小猫喝水般轻轻地、试探着舔了一下史蒂夫的龟头。

前所未有的触感让史蒂夫浑身一震，猛地向前一冲，硬挺的性器直接打在巴基的脸上，前液在身下男孩的脸上画出一道情色的水光。他低下头想要道歉，但巴基再次圈住他的阴茎慢慢撸动。这回动作比起刚刚娴熟得多，陌生的快感从巴基的指尖直冲脑袋，史蒂夫几乎惊呼出声，道歉的事被抛诸脑后。

巴基又一次尝试给史蒂夫口交。他咽了咽，呼吸声几乎跟史蒂夫一样粗重，心脏像擂鼓般咚咚跳动。他张开嘴，小心地收起牙齿，将史蒂夫的肿胀的性器含住。可他毕竟没有任何经验，甚至都没有见过别人这么做过。他只含住了前端，太大了——无论怎么说还是比他想象中还要更过分些，史蒂夫将他嘴都填满了，可他还没完全含进去。涎液从嘴角流下，他抬起舌头顶了顶前端，像将史蒂夫的分身吐出来。

可粗糙的舌面刮过敏感的马眼带来的刺激让史蒂夫失控了。他抓住巴基的头发，按住好友的脑袋将他压向自己。巴基温软湿热的口腔简直是天堂，快感如闪电直冲大脑，直接将他的理智尽数清除殆尽。他感受到舌头在性器下挣扎，柱身碾过巴基柔软的舌头。他顶的很深，巴基的喉咙在收缩着，仿佛在欢迎着他的到来。史蒂夫粗暴地冲刺了两下，喘息和巴基的呜咽混合成淫乱的交响曲。他垂下脑袋，看到巴基仰着头，泪水汪汪的蓝绿色眼睛在湿漉漉的、粘腻成簇的睫毛下上翻，可怜巴巴地看着他，求饶般地、讨好似的呜呜了两声，抬起手轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫的胯骨处。

史蒂夫认识巴基好些年了，从未见过好友这副模样。纯洁得可爱，瞪着大眼睛无辜得像新生的小鹿崽，可口中却含着……含着他的阴茎。无论怎么看都淫荡得很。巴基被顶得难受，生理性泪水从眼角满溢出来，划过脸颊。

画面冲击得史蒂夫头脑空白，性器猛地一跳。他在巴基的口中冲刺，却在最后一刻整根抽出来，将白浊的精液尽数喷洒到身下男孩的脸上。

巴基被这样的突发状况吓懵了，目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫。精液从他的脸缓缓流下，数秒后他才回过神来，一边咳嗽一边胡乱地擦去脸上乱七八糟的体液。

“你他妈——”缓过气后巴基开始骂骂咧咧起来。长时间的蹲跪让他双腿发麻，史蒂夫伸出手去拉了他一把。

看着巴基红扑扑的脸和发红的眼眶，脸上还沾着他故意弄上去的白色液体，史蒂夫终于觉得心满意足。大概是三月以来的第一次，他快活起来，愉悦又得意地朝巴基笑，快乐得像是自己在庆生：

“生日快乐，巴克。”


	2. 2

02

巴基敲了敲窗户，透过窗玻璃从屋外窥视房子里的某人。史蒂夫在房间里来回踱步，把画板从一处挪到另一处，将画笔拿起又扔回笔筒里。然后开始整理画纸，将画册一本一本垒好，又踢踢踏踏地将厚厚的册子从一边搬到另一边。

那些乱七八糟的杂物在这个金发小毛孩的整理下变得更加杂乱无章。巴基差点笑了，店主雇用这个金发小毛孩当店员，还好心允许他放工后在仓库里练习画画——巴基记得那个大叔的原话是“只要不把店毁了，干什么都行”——看看这家伙又在干什么呢？

屋内就像关着一只躁动不安的大兔子，四处撞来撞去想要逃离这个逼仄的小房间。这哪里有往日的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的风范，巴基可清楚得很史蒂夫的怪脾气。很多时候这小个子就像个小大人，总给人一种奇怪的成熟感，冷静、沉稳、可靠，也正是因为这样，他才会和其他同龄的孩子格格不入。但这样也不见得是什么坏事，史蒂夫能做自己喜欢的事就足够了。巴基更无法想象史蒂夫为了所谓的“合群”而委屈自己去做傻事——当然他做的傻事已经够多了，一大篓筐也都装不完。

现在这个模样的史蒂夫实在太不对劲了些，难怪早些天店主大叔也跟他抱怨。巴基努努嘴，刚刚敲打窗户的声音没有惊扰到这只毛毛躁躁的大兔子，看起来金毛小兔还在专心一志地折腾着某一幅画，或者被什么画作折腾着。巴基咂咂嘴，忽然想到了什么。

——现在又到三月了啊。自从史蒂夫十六岁那年头一次“发病”起，每每踏入三月份这个小笨蛋就会莫名其妙地焦躁不安，无论做什么都静不下心来，跟别人说话的语气也很冲、比起平日来更加不耐烦，就像一直被什么东西烦扰着一样。巴基算是第一个知道史蒂夫这个“病症”的人，搞不好到现时为止他还是唯一一个知情人。偶尔巴基会开玩笑，说史蒂夫这是“发情”了——他曾经听宠物店的人说兔子总会在三月发情，瞧，这不正好就跟史蒂夫的症状一模一样吗？就连“治疗方法”都相差无几啊……

巴基忽然有点脸红。自从他17岁那年给史蒂夫口了一发之后，他们这种“不正当关系”就一直维持下来。每到三月，每当史蒂夫开始“发病”，巴基就会用他所知的办法来“帮助”史蒂夫。他的好朋友对这种事居然一窍不通，巴基很难想象如果他不在身边的话，史蒂夫又该怎么做去熬过这“发情期”。

总该教教他的。巴基好几次在史蒂夫的房间里一边给他做手活一边提议，叫史蒂夫自己试试、好好看着学着，但每当他抬起头看到红着眼的史蒂夫时又妥协了。准确而言应该是屈服了。他从来没有哪次吵架能赢过史蒂夫的，更不用说在这种时候。想象一下史蒂夫喘着气红着脸的样子，想象一下这个倔强小子红着眼、连声音都开始颤抖的模样，那句话还该死的犯规：

“巴基哥哥，你不管我了吗？”

好你个“哥哥”。平时可从未听过史蒂夫这么乖巧地叫他一声“哥哥”，这个小混蛋可是把丽贝卡都带坏了，最近连她也不爱叫他哥哥了。

巴基清了清嗓子，把自己从回忆里拉扯出来。这几天他想到了一个绝妙的点子去给史蒂夫“治病”。好吧，其实他想这么干很久了，但每次旁敲侧击提出来时史蒂夫总会生气，就算不是“犯病中”的史蒂夫也会气得满脸通红凶神恶煞地盯着他，脸上明明白白地写着两个大字：绝不。他至今都没弄明白为什么史蒂夫会这么抗拒和女孩子约会，巴基猜想那是因为太害羞，他的小朋友实在太笨拙、太不懂女孩的心思了。如果有女孩愿意和他亲近，巴基心想，那她们就会发现史蒂夫简直是世界上最好的男人，没有之一了。

屋外的男人再次敲了敲玻璃，深呼吸了几下让自己冷静下来。巴基想了很多，太多了。他甚至还想到更早之前和史蒂夫在房间里做的那档子事。这回史蒂夫听见了敲击声，从琐碎的工作中抬起头来。蓝眼睛一捕捉到巴基的身影、巴基的脸庞时就变得闪闪发光，连原本紧皱的眉头也瞬间舒展开来。

史蒂夫的心情明显好转了。巴基看到他脸上不怎么明显的笑容，还有朝自己走来时凌乱的、近乎小跑的步调。原本想告诉史蒂夫自己的打算，关于四人约会、关于“治疗方案”、关于以后更多更多的事，但刚张口一个奇怪的画面就撞进巴基的脑海里，就像真实地发生在他面前的事一样：

他的史蒂夫搂着一个深发色的、身材火辣的女人在房间里打得火热。亲吻，搂抱，然后——

该死，他甚至能听见声音了。

巴基的脸刷的白了。真奇怪，他原本以为自己会因为这种过于色情、热辣的想法而脸红，但光是想想史蒂夫会转向其他人就让他觉得心里空落落的，难受得很。

可面前这个笨小子什么都不知道。尽管隐约察觉的巴基有些不对劲，但被“病症”折腾了一整天的男孩症状稍有缓解，就只知道自己畅快地说说笑笑。他跑到窗前，脑袋探出窗外，埋进巴基的颈窝出轻轻磨蹭着。

“巴基。”史蒂夫也就只有这种时候会用接近撒娇的语气说话了。男孩的鼻息喷在颈侧让巴基不由自主地抖了抖，然后这个罪魁祸首还哼哼地笑出声，心情显然好得很。如果不是因为刚刚一直在这里观察着他，巴基也不会相信店主大叔说史蒂夫“像个黑脸门神”。

史蒂夫在触摸他，揉乱了他认真打理过的头发，从后脑勺到后颈，然后颈侧、贴着那跳动的动脉。这个奇怪的病人捧着他的脸，异常专注地打量着他，就像在欣赏着什么稀世珍宝。巴基觉得自己的心跳越来越快，而不知道是不是他的错觉，史蒂夫的脸好像越来越大、越靠越近。

他们会接吻，这是“治疗手段”之一。发病的史蒂夫总是很乐意触碰他、也渴望被他触碰。但是只要三月过去，史蒂夫就会恢复正常，他就会变回那个闷闷的、安安静静的小个子，不会撒娇也不会渴望亲吻。

巴基轻轻挣开史蒂夫，用行动明确拒绝了他的亲近。

“巴基？”史蒂夫的声音带点惊诧，还有点——如果巴基没有听错的话——恼怒。好了，因为被拒绝而生气了，这确实也是“症状”之一。巴基暗自腹诽，他都快要成为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的专属医生了。

“别生气，史蒂薇。”巴基朝史蒂夫抛了个媚眼，努力撑出平日那种得意的笑，“我想到了一个好点子——咱们去做点有趣的事，你说怎么样？”

史蒂夫不解地歪了歪头，但他明显有些抵触，巴基看到他开始皱眉了。

“来吧，”巴基舔舔唇，视线下移，好像隔着墙壁看到了史蒂夫鼓起的裤裆，“我可以先给你来一发……帮你吸出来？”

说出最后半句话时巴基的声音变得更低沉些，就像蛇在耳边吐着信子发出沙哑的嘶嘶声，仿佛故意诱惑面前这个如小白兔一般一脸天真纯洁的小个子。史蒂夫的脸瞬间就红了，就像煮熟了一样，夸张得吓人。巴基看着史蒂夫躲闪的表情动作，勾起嘴角得意地吹了声口哨。

*

然而让巴基没想到的是史蒂夫的好心情没能持续多久。

不久前他把史蒂夫接回家，照旧给他做了一次手活、还口了一发。巴基的头发被这个小家伙抓得生疼，到现在头皮都还残留着拉扯感和阵阵刺痛。明明一切都还这么美妙，史蒂夫的喘息还是那样性感，那种时候一边穿着粗气一边呼唤着“巴基”让他觉得自己也来了性致（但他不该对好朋友有非分之想，不是吗？）。但等到巴基给史蒂夫吸出来、等史蒂夫从高潮中回过神来，等到巴基将一切说明清楚之后史蒂夫又变成这个样子了。

两个女孩在前面说说笑笑，笑声传来时巴基下意识地转向史蒂夫那边，小心翼翼地留意对方的表情。

厌恶，不耐烦。就连不认识的人也能一眼读懂他的情绪。史蒂夫双手插进外衣口袋里，板着脸冷漠地看向面前的两个女孩，随后视线扫过巴基，在刚刚和好友对上眼时便皱了皱眉，僵硬地转过头，移开目光，装模作样地四处张望。

巴基叹了口气。他早就知道史蒂夫不会赞同这个计划，但试试总没有坏处。说不定比起和好友做那些事，史蒂夫会更希望有个甜美可爱的、或者性感火辣的女伴和他一起……嗯，“治病”。只是不知道为什么，每当想到这个，他总觉得心底酸溜溜的，好像灌进了一大口醋一样。巴基放慢脚步悠悠地向前走，任由姑娘们蹦蹦跳跳、越走越远，而他始终和好友步调一致，一直站在史蒂夫身侧。

“史蒂薇——”巴基的脚步微微一顿，侧了侧身向着史蒂夫。他刚叫出这个名字，而身边的男孩也才刚站定，用一种他也没读懂的眼神看着他。巴基觉得心脏似乎被什么东西猛地撞了一下，但那种感情转瞬即逝，在他捕捉到之前就已经消失无踪。

走在前面的女孩在叫他。巴基分辨不出呼唤他的是哪一个，他几乎所有注意力都集中在史蒂夫身上。但史蒂夫不满地转过脸，独自生着闷气，不再理睬他。巴基只看到对方甩给他一个孤零零的背影，就像一只迷了路的、可怜兮兮的兔子。

好你个史蒂夫，现在连背影都学会撒娇了。巴基摇摇头，无视了女孩们的呼唤，快步上前拉住史蒂夫的手臂阻止他离开。

“怎么了？你在生气。”巴基想笑，又想叹气，最后他只是无奈地问。

他当然知道史蒂夫为什么生气，也清楚史蒂夫不会告诉他什么话。这不，史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，气鼓鼓地瞪了他一眼，然后撇过头什么也不愿意说。

女孩们似乎还喊了什么话，巴基抬起头应了声。他满脑子只想着史蒂夫，连自己到底说了什么话都没搞清楚，那些吐口而出的敷衍话没有给他留下任何印象，巴基礼节性的笑容只维持了一小会，转向史蒂夫时又变回了那副忧心忡忡的模样。有那么一瞬间，他怀疑其实得病的不是史蒂夫而是他自己。

“别对她们笑。”史蒂夫瓮声瓮气地嘟囔。原本是巴基拉着他的手臂，可回过神来却变成了史蒂夫握住他的手，和他十指相扣。巴基低下头去，掠过他们紧握的双手，一下就看到史蒂夫微微鼓起的裤裆。

原来如此……又或者应该说“果然如此”。巴基有点尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，心虚地左顾右盼。他们不能在这种地方搞起来。巴基觉得耳尖有点发烫。他在想什么？当然不能，这里是公园，公众场合——他可没有这种表演欲。性爱是两个人之间的事，最隐私的、最亲密无间的行为。尽管很多方面他巴基·巴恩斯开放得很，但是这种事上他还是十分保守，连尝试一下的欲望都没有。

那他和史蒂夫的那些事，那些行为，到底属不属于性爱的范畴？巴基转过脸，发现史蒂夫正目不转睛地盯着他看。

他看到史蒂夫泛红的眼眶，蓝眼睛里明明白白翻腾着……欲望。

“你是我的，巴克。”史蒂夫靠上前，额头抵住他的肩膀。磨蹭着，撒娇似的声线，低沉沙哑又充溢着情欲的呼唤。

好吧。他就不该这么天真地以为只要出发前来一发就能解决所有问题的。巴基吸了吸鼻子，叹了口气。

他就这样迷迷糊糊地被史蒂夫拖到这个地方。这里甚至说不上隐蔽，巴基还能听到不远处的摊贩在叫卖着什么，还有些男男女女的说话声、孩子的叫声。他背后只是一棵树——他们只是在公园的某个角落里，不是厕所隔间、不是哪个密闭空间，只是在小树林深处。或者还不够深，说不好会有哪个调皮捣蛋的小屁孩能跑到这里来，然后撞破他和史蒂夫的“好事”。

“别分心。”史蒂夫亲吻他，啃咬他的嘴唇。巴基迷迷糊糊地想，不知道史蒂夫究竟是从哪里学到的接吻技巧，有些时候连他也自叹弗如。巴基喘着气，轻轻推了推同样微微喘息的史蒂夫。他把手搭在史蒂夫的皮带上，正想帮他脱下裤子。可史蒂夫按住他的手，没让他继续下去。

“转身。”史蒂夫用略带命令的语气说。巴基看着他发暗的眼神，顺从地背过身去。

史蒂夫将他的裤子扯下来，身后微凉的触感让他知道自己正光着屁股。巴基有点不安，不知道是因为天气微凉还是因为害怕而颤抖，但史蒂夫双手握住他的腰侧，安抚似的轻轻拍打他的后背和后腰，又让他莫名地安心下来。

“你……史蒂薇，你想——”巴基扭了扭腰，有点不安地问。他知道男人之间该怎么做——在他第一次给史蒂夫那什么过之后就认真地探查过，但是从来没想过（好吧，可能还真幻想过）有一天他们会做完全套。不是他抗拒——真令人意外，连他自己也觉得惊讶，如果对象是史蒂夫的话，他完全不觉得有理由拒绝——只是他觉得史蒂夫不会愿意操一个男人的屁眼。

“……腿，巴克，”史蒂夫的声音又低沉了几度，“合拢，并紧腿，巴基。”

巴基顺从了。他紧张得抓紧了树身，树皮上留下了他的抓痕。史蒂夫那滚烫硬挺的阴茎挤进并拢的双腿间，贴着股缝、擦过敏感的囊袋。巴基有种被烫伤的错觉，好像自己的下身就要被史蒂夫烫穿、在他最隐蔽的位置烙下史蒂夫的印记。

他咬住下唇咽下呻吟声，脑袋因为快感而嗡嗡作响。史蒂夫还在用力地挺动着，那硬邦邦的肉棒在他的双腿间摩擦着，连他的阴茎也开始抬头，在这样的摩擦中积攒着快感。滚烫的性器在来回磨蹭着，剐蹭过那隐秘的穴口时巴基下意识地缩了缩。下身处的粘腻湿润的触感不知到底来自他的后穴还是史蒂夫老二吐出的前液，巴基不由自主的扭动腰肢，发软的双腿开始打颤、几乎无法并拢。

史蒂夫握住他腰侧的手不知道什么时候转移阵地，将巴基湿漉漉的性器也握在手中，熟练地上下撸动，在敏感的顶端蹭刮，又坏心眼地轻轻揉捏。

“呜……”巴基几乎控制不住叫出声来，可细碎的脚步声和吱吱喳喳的谈话声似乎渐行渐近，夹杂在肉体碰撞的啪啪声中让巴基有些分辨不清远近距离。史蒂夫俯身上前，亲吻和啃咬落在巴基光洁的后背上。

这个混账小子在笑，用足以让巴基听清楚的声音一字一句地说：“你听，有人要来了。他们会看到你被我——”

巴基紧张得无法呼吸，撸动他阴茎的手忽然加速，而在他双腿间进进出出的那根也猛地加紧攻势。他丢脸地哭出来，眼泪根本压止不住。太多了——这臭小子甚至都没有操进来，而他就已经受不住。精液喷洒在深棕色的树干上，十分显眼的一大块。巴基隔着眼泪看到那一大团白色的色块飞溅到眼前。

史蒂夫的笑声在身后传来。巴基这才发现自己还在抽噎，好像他才是不谙世事的那个，而史蒂夫反而是个情场老手。他不满地转过身，紧张地拉起裤子。

含着眼泪的眼睛无论怎么看都楚楚可怜，就算是狠狠地瞪视也没有一点威慑力。巴基擦擦鼻子想骂两句，史蒂夫凑上前来含住他的嘴唇。

“看着我，”巴基隐隐约约听见史蒂夫说，“别看其他人，只看着我。”


	3. 3

☆★  
巴基是半夜被压醒的。  
他睁开眼时还不太清醒，只觉得胸口被什么东西压得几乎喘不上气，四周的空气好像上升了好几度——这可是三月，他要盖着棉被睡觉的三月，穿着单衣还是会觉得天凉的三月。他都快要被热死了。而压住他的小怪物还像一只大章鱼一样缠住他不放，两条瘦弱的、连就这样简单的拥抱都会被骨头硌到的手臂紧紧勒住他的腰腹，胸口处却因为无遮无挡而冷得他几乎发抖。  
“史蒂夫……？”巴基眨眨眼，手下意识地拍了拍床的另一边。那原本是史蒂夫躺着的地方，但现在空荡荡的，他温暖的手掌只摸到冷冰冰的被褥。  
他们睡在同一张床上，每夜合上眼前看到的总是对方的笑脸，每天清早睁开眼也都是同一个人傻里傻气的睡颜。巴基偶尔会觉得他们像情侣，像夫妻，又或者别的什么、更亲密的关系。他有时会试图从这些奇怪的、过分亲昵的举措中找到一些证据，想要证明他的想法。但这很傻气——傻得跟“三月的史蒂夫”一样，巴基会这样笑话自己。他们的相处模式不一直如此吗？  
巴基的声音干涩沙哑，迷迷糊糊的和半梦半醒的他十分相配。伸出去的手扑了个空，像猫爪子一样在铺上了床单的老旧床垫上抓挠了一下，在被单上拉扯出几道皱褶。然后他才迟钝地动了动脑袋，视线茫然地下移，慢慢地转到压在自己胸前的那颗金色脑袋上。  
“冷……”巴基吸了吸鼻子，随着深深地吐出的一口气，傻里傻气地说出一个词。这并不是他的真实想法。因为这个紧抱住他不放的男孩，他现在身上还热得出了一身薄汗。他不冷，从训练营回来之后、从他再次跟史蒂夫同睡一床之后他就没有被冷醒过。  
“很冷吗，巴克？”史蒂夫闷声闷气地问。  
巴基清醒得很慢，在史蒂夫身边时他总是很容易松懈。他的脑子还没转过来，完全没搞清楚现在究竟是什么情况。于是这个新兵懒懒地抬起手臂，下意识地轻轻拍打史蒂夫的金色脑袋，将他乱糟糟的头发揉得更像个鸟窝。  
史蒂夫应该会躲开他，然后不满地嚷嚷说自己不是小孩子。他们小时候总会因为各种更加无聊的理由吵起来，然后开始打打闹闹，最后又莫名其妙地和好。  
但这次史蒂夫却任由巴基的手指在他的脑袋上为所欲为，更像是在贪恋巴基的掌心和指尖的触感和温度，他甚至微微抬了抬头去追逐巴基的手掌。  
史蒂夫好像在笑。巴基稍微清醒了些，史蒂夫的笑声传到他耳中时感觉还是有些不太真实。  
“你怎么了？”他轻轻推了推史蒂夫，试着将这个小家伙从自己身上推下去。他不知道为什么史蒂夫要把他压在身下，也不明白为什么这个笨蛋要解开他睡衣的扣子。这太奇怪了……  
——奇怪吗？  
史蒂夫温热的鼻息喷洒在他胸前，然后温暖湿润的舌头毫无预兆地舔上他的乳头，就像在品尝可口美味的樱桃一样，一番仔细舔弄之后又将它完全纳入口中，牙齿轻轻闭合，浅浅地研磨，小心翼翼地啃咬、吮吸。他的乳头被史蒂夫玩得又麻又痒，而这小子发出有滋有味的啧啧声，几乎响遍了整个小房间，传到巴基的耳朵里又撞出怪异的、让人羞耻的回响。  
三月了。巴基突然想起这件事。在新兵训练营受训的几个月让他忘了史蒂夫的“病”，难得的休假他也只想着好好休息、好好放松自己，竟然连日期都抛到九霄云外。  
他就应该察觉到的。史蒂夫从来不会主动开口挽留他、让他留下来过夜。巴基不知道自己怎么会变得这么迟钝，明明在军队里他应该变得更加机警、更灵敏了才是，可他直到刚刚才想起来史蒂夫整晚都搂住他的腰睡觉，后知后觉地想起来他们睡前有个色情的、湿漉漉的晚安吻。  
“可是我很热……”史蒂夫含着他的乳头含糊不清地说，“很热。”  
巴基深深吸了口气，努力调整自己的呼吸。但史蒂夫一直压着他，胸口闷得很，心脏似乎因为缺氧搏动得更快了几分。  
“你先……放开我。”巴基轻轻咳嗽两声，再动手推了史蒂夫一把。可对方却像黏在他胸口上一样死缠烂打，任他怎么挣扎也不愿意放手。该死的，更要命的是这个混蛋小子还使劲地吸了一口，口腔的湿热、唇舌和牙齿的压迫催生出一种神奇的触感。那种酥酥麻麻的感觉像电流，快感从乳尖扩散，以闪电般的速度传到四肢百骸。  
“嗯……史蒂夫！”巴基发出惊呼，声音却都变了调，完全破了音。  
“你心跳好快，巴基。”史蒂夫贴着他心口认真聆听他的心音，沉闷的声音又带上了情欲的沙哑，环住巴基的双臂又收紧了些。巴基被他勒得生疼，挣扎了一下又害怕会不小心伤到史蒂夫，只好强行压制自己的扭动，正想要开口说些什么，史蒂夫却先撑起身体，离开了被他捂得滚烫的左胸。  
左边的乳头被玩弄得立起来了，还泛着诱人的樱桃红色，又被史蒂夫吸得水光淋漓。大概对自己的杰作很满意，史蒂夫再一次压下身舔过那颗红樱，合着双唇轻柔地亲吻了一下：“我不要。”  
“什么？”巴基不明所以。史蒂夫的话太跳脱，他一时找不到这两句话之间有什么关联，完全搞不懂史蒂夫的所指。但他直到自己硬了，仅仅因为被史蒂夫玩弄乳头就硬了。他缩了缩身子，试着夹紧双腿好掩饰尴尬，可史蒂夫却正好挤在他双腿间。  
“只要我放开，你就会走。”史蒂夫的亲吻开始转移，一直被冷落的右边胸口也受到了很好的“照顾”。  
“你在……啊……”巴基忍不住挺了挺胸，他开始搞不清自己究竟想躲开这过度的、陌生的快感，还是想要更多，“在犯傻。”  
“我想要你，巴克。”史蒂夫赌气似的说，“永远留在这里，在我身边，只要我需要你……我就能看到你。”  
他又埋头在巴基胸前，咬住浅粉色的乳头，像小孩子吃奶一样使劲吮吸，期待着从甜蜜的乳尖尝到像对方一样美味的奶水。  
“啊，史蒂薇！”巴基微微挣扎了一下，声线在发抖，“疼！别咬了！”  
说不准这家伙在闹脾气。  
打从去年九月份他应征入伍、到训练营接受军事训练之后，回布鲁克林的次数屈指可数。自然，他和史蒂夫见面的次数也不可能多到哪里去。每次回来史蒂夫都还是那副样子，这里添一下旧淤青、哪里加一道新伤口，但总还是那个瘦瘦弱弱的小个子，似乎再怎么吃都想不出一两肉。史蒂夫不怎么会说甜言蜜语，巴基好像还没听他说过一句“爱”、一句“喜欢”，就是每次离家前也不会听见他说一句“我会想你的”。  
但巴基了解他，所以每次回军营前他都会给史蒂夫一个足够热情的、足够紧实的拥抱，会告诉他：嘿，别怕，巴基哥哥很快会回来的。  
当然他不能指望史蒂夫会有什么回应。这个男孩向来不爱说话，就算真的想要回答，他也不知道自己在期待史蒂夫回应他什么话。  
正如几年前，在莎拉的葬礼之后巴基对史蒂夫说的那句话，他至今也没听见史蒂夫的答复。他想从史蒂夫嘴里听见什么？一句简短决绝的“不”吗？  
不过这次巴基确实有些不明情况。他已经彻底清醒过来了，也知道史蒂夫正在“发病”。巴基知道他需要拥抱，需要亲吻，需要好好安慰一番，需要好好发泄一下……但他不记得史蒂夫的“病症”需要吃奶才能缓解。  
更让他难以启齿的是，咬噬带来的刺痛感却引起了另一种更刺激的快感。巴基觉得下身又醒了几分，不用低头、不用细想就知道自己的睡裤下是什么状况。他的身体怎么敏感成这样，之前他可从来不知道自己连玩弄乳头都能硬起来，没准再弄几下就能射出来了。  
这太丢人了。  
巴基仰着脖子努力呼吸，随着啤酒冲出口腔的话语也破碎凌乱：“啊……你别……史蒂薇……放开，别玩了……”  
他没说出一个“求”字，可光听语气就明白这个新兵在苦苦哀求。史蒂夫难得大发慈悲，暂且放过了吗甜美的乳头，亲吻就一下一下地向上，像极了史蒂夫用嘴巴在他身上留下的一个个小脚印。  
发情中的小兔子亲吻得太用力，让这种温情脉脉的举动看起来却像是野兽猎食。巴基胸前泛红、光洁的皮肤被史蒂夫印上了一个个蚊虫叮咬过希望的红肿小包，从肋骨处一直蔓延到锁骨上，杂乱无章却密密麻麻。  
史蒂夫轻轻咬住巴基的颈侧，气息比起一开始时平稳了许多。大量亲密的肢体接触能让史蒂夫稍微冷静下来，当史蒂夫收起牙齿开始舔舐他的脖颈时巴基想着，但这还不够，史蒂夫得发泄出来。  
“史蒂夫，”男孩按住他双手，手指卡进他的指间，然后收紧。巴基有种被史蒂夫完全掌控住的感觉，“史蒂夫，你先放开我——”  
“我不。”史蒂夫回答地很干脆，还带着不耐烦的语气。他的吻落到巴基的下巴，然后是嘴唇。  
这些年来他们经常亲吻——三月限定的法式湿吻。因为这个古怪的“病”，史蒂夫的吻技好得快要吓死他了。每次接吻过后巴基都会有种窒息感，还暗自思索如果不是因为身体太差，史蒂夫一定还能继续下去。  
如果不是因为身体太差，史蒂夫一定更讨女孩子欢心，那就不至于一直让他来给史蒂夫解决这些问题了。史蒂夫总会找到那个合适得女孩，然后他就能功成身退。  
巴基觉得胸口又开始发闷。怪了，明明史蒂夫已经没再压住他了，他却觉得史蒂夫一直都压在他心上。  
“你不专心，巴基。”史蒂夫停下了亲吻责备道，“你在那里遇见了谁？”  
“哪里？”巴基又一次被史蒂夫的话搞糊涂了，但他只来得及说出一个疑问词，双唇又被史蒂夫含住，亲吻得啧啧作响。  
“军营。”史蒂夫的语气有点冷，“他们说大兵都会去找女人。”  
“谁啊……”  
这瘦弱的男人将他双手拉到头顶，单手扣住他纤瘦的手腕，腾空的右手温柔地抚摸着巴基的鬓发，稍稍抬起这张好看的脸又一次吻住他。  
巴基很喜欢接吻。史蒂夫一边纠缠着巴基甜腻诱人的舌头，透过眯缝起来的眼睛看着巴基那张近在咫尺的脸。他爱接吻，可接吻太久却总会。  
除了他以外，还有谁知道这一点？  
还有谁见过这样的巴基？  
又有谁听过巴基带着哭腔的呻吟声和急促的呼吸声？  
巴基在他身下挣扎着。小小的挣扎无关痛痒几乎可以忽略不计，但这抗拒的态度却让史蒂夫心里又燃起一团火。距他上一次这样贴近巴基已经过去一年了，这具原本熟悉的身体在他看不到的地方、在他无法亲眼目睹的情况下一点点地发生变化。他的巴基好像变得更高了，腰上没有以往的肉感，肌肉线条更加分明。  
他的巴基正在飞速成长，离他原来越远。就算他再怎么奋力追赶，也可能再也攀不上——  
史蒂夫的右手按在巴基结实地腹肌上，轻轻按压一下，然后偷偷扯开巴基睡裤，静悄悄地探入。巴基还在哭，似乎已经全情投入但这个吻中，将一切都交由他掌控。  
这样就很好。军队是不是把他的巴基训练成更服从的士兵了？  
史蒂夫的手在巴基的睡裤下不安分地乱摸，轻而易举地抓住了巴基早就挺起的老二，带着薄茧的指间隔着内裤摩挲着、撸动。  
“嗯……”巴基有些急不可耐地挺了挺身，史蒂夫不急不慢的抚摸仿佛在戏弄他。有一瞬间他好像明白了史蒂夫“生病”时的感受，想起对方初次“发情”时用茫然无措地看着他、可怜兮兮地对他说“巴基，帮帮我”时的情景。他扭动着腰身，却不敢挣开史蒂夫的掌控，只试着躲避史蒂夫的亲吻。  
史蒂夫总是明白他的，就像他总能理解史蒂夫一样。不需要言语表达，他们就能读懂彼此的心思。  
“史蒂薇？”巴基这才察觉到自己在流泪，可双手高举到头顶，蒙住双眼的水汽让他看不清一切，看不清近在咫尺的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他想擦掉那碍事的泪水，轻轻眨了眨眼，史蒂夫便会意，亲吻落在他的眼角，温柔得像轻吹的微风。  
“巴克。”史蒂夫说着，又坏心地捏了一把龟头，隔着那层单薄的布料揉搓它。  
“啊……别……”巴基咬着牙压抑自己的呻吟声，“你在生病，史蒂薇。放开，让我来帮你吧。”  
“不。”又是直接明了的拒绝。  
“你根本……哈啊……不知道要怎么做……”  
史蒂夫粗暴地一把将他的裤子连着内裤一同扯下，将他的下身彻底暴露在空气中。  
三月气温还不够高，依然会让本就怕冷的巴基本能地发抖。他们本应该躺在被窝里安安稳稳地睡大觉，在史蒂夫握住他的阴茎开始撸动时巴基这么想，他不应该忘了这只小气的兔子的发情期。  
“我知道。”史蒂夫终于松开了对他双手的钳制，直起身板居高临下地看着平躺在床上面色潮红又泪流满面的挚友。  
“你这个小骗子。”巴基冷得发颤，声音抖了抖，身体缩了缩，似乎想要蜷起身子。可他做不到，他连合拢双腿都做不到。  
“你很冷，巴基。”史蒂夫说，却动手将他的裤子也一道脱光，瘦长的双腿赤条条地裸露在冰冷微凉的空气中。  
“你在说废话。”巴基徒劳地蹬踢了一下，脚踝就被史蒂夫抓住，“如果你，额，给我穿好衣服盖好被子，我还能更暖和些。”  
这回史蒂夫的吻印在巴基的小腿上。  
“可是我很热。”他说。  
“你烧傻了。”巴基本能地觉得危险，“你不清醒，史蒂夫。别这样，你会后悔——”  
“总有很多事会让我后悔，”史蒂夫埋在他双腿间，亲吻他大腿内侧，亲吻那深色的毛发隐藏着的那处，“但这不在其中。”  
史蒂夫将他彻底含进嘴里去，毫无技巧可言，却又让人觉得他熟练得很，像模像样地吮吸他的阴茎，学着他曾经做过的那样收起牙齿、用伤舌头细细舔弄。巴基觉得浑身发烫，大口地喘着粗气，下意识地用手抓住史蒂夫浅金色的短发拉扯了一把。  
“操你，史蒂夫！”高潮来得太突然，眼前闪过闪电般刺眼的白光。他从没想过自己这么快就射出来了，还全部射进史蒂夫的口中。  
明明史蒂夫的第一次也没有这么快。巴基这时却斤斤计较起这种无关痛痒的小事来，想到自己略逊一筹——可能也不只差一点了——就觉得生气。高潮的余韵让他四肢无力，史蒂夫将口中的精液吐到手上时他还迷迷糊糊地为着这件突然想到的小事而气恼，就连身上的男人摸向他的股间、手指就着仍然温热的白色浊液探向他后穴时依旧稀里糊涂。  
“巴克。”史蒂夫贴上巴基的胸口，真像个小孩子撒娇一样用脑袋轻轻蹭蹭他，沙哑低沉的声音呼唤着他的名字，“巴克。”  
“嗯？”巴基稍稍缓过劲，抬起手来下意识地拥抱安抚这个犯病的好友。但他马上就察觉到按压在他后穴上的手指，粘腻湿热的触感让他觉得不妙。“史蒂夫？你——”  
然而这个倔强的小个子从来就不爱听人说话。手指突入从未被进入过的小洞带来的感觉太奇怪，巴基被吓得绷紧了身体，原本就干涩发紧的穴口又夹紧了些，穴肉紧紧绞住史蒂夫的手指试图制止接下来的进犯。  
史蒂夫不满地啧了声，又胡思乱想着生起闷气来。  
“放松，巴基。”史蒂夫压着声音说，撑起半身用蓝眼睛诚挚地看着他，“让我进去，巴基哥哥。”  
巴基的身体绷得太紧了。他还在努力保持清醒，挣扎着让自己维持理智。史蒂夫才是犯病的那个，史蒂夫很可能不知道自己在做什么。  
——他知道吗？三月过后他还会记得自己和最好的同性朋友都做过些什么吗？  
有没有可能，在那些清醒的日子里他会想起这些事，会觉得恶心，会后悔，会开始疏远他——  
“不！”巴基剧烈挣扎起来，将压在他胸前的男人一把推开。史蒂夫被他推到床下，赤裸的身体贴着冷冰冰的地板。巴基看到他胯间勃起的性器，更加肯定了自己的想法。  
这一切都不是史蒂夫的本意。他的好友只是病了，他不能乘人之危。  
“巴基？”史蒂夫的语气却不是他意料中的恼怒。  
“抱歉，兄弟。”巴基伸出手，想把好友从地上拉起来，“这不对……我的意思是，你知道的，我们不能——”  
“我明白了。”史蒂夫的声音听起来很失落。  
瘦小的金发男人没有抓住巴基的手就自行从地上爬起来，然后很快便背过身去，垂头丧气地走向房门。巴基看着他摇摇晃晃的背影，心里涌起一阵不安，正要开口叫住他，史蒂夫却停住脚步，单手扶着门框，似乎往后看了看他，欲言又止。  
“对不起。”他最后只是说了这句话。  
巴基觉得胃里有东西往下沉了沉，心脏猛地收缩了一下。他张着嘴却哑口无言，看着史蒂夫逃跑一样快步离开房间，巴基缺挫败地瘫倒在床上。  
是错觉吧。巴基拍了拍自己的脸颊，试图用脸上轻微的刺痛感让自己冷静下来，不去想自己还在发烫的身体、不去想史蒂夫舔他胸口时的感觉、不去想后穴似有若无的异物感……他艰难地咽了咽唾沫，深呼吸数下。  
史蒂夫好像是清醒的。他想。

TBC.


End file.
